


Pick Me Up

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge came to Lance for flirting advice, which he gave. Unfortunately the flirting wasn’t for him and he wants it to be.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A ‘I wish you would write a fic where Lance teaches Pidge to flirt to impress a boy but he falls for her during the lessons’ prompt
> 
> Short, unedited. This is the end result of the lessons. Story is free for anyone to pick up if it inspires you.

Lance flipped through his phone angrily, swiping past every news article from this weeks paper until he arrived in the Opinions page.

There it was.

_Dear Pidge,_

_I know romance isn’t your usual, but I’m in a pickle. The boy I like is really into building his own computers and coding. He’s happy to explain to me everything about my computer in great detail and he’s so patient with my questions. We enjoy a lot of mutual hobbies but computers are his passion. I want to surprise him with some computer specific flirting because even if he doesn’t want to date, I hope he’ll find them funny and I just love his laugh and smile so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Turn the Apple into a Heart_

The response detailed a few options and encouraged the asker to continue to be herself even if she uses the jokes.

Lance feels used, washed up, angry at being lied to.

But also so hopeful.

Katie wasn’t looking to romance anyone, she’s looking to impress her boss and the reader.

That means he has a chance. 

He rereads the answer.

_Be yourself. If he likes you, he’ll love you even if you can’t appeal to one specific interest. It is really sweet of you to want to try, and I think he would really appreciate an effort. Here are some more tame options!_

_Could I have your I.P.?_

_Are you an applet? You make me feel all GUI (gooey) inside._

Those were pick-up lines _he_ helped her come up with.

Maybe it was time for him to use them on the Plaht City technology columnist herself.


End file.
